Devil Key
by Lix231
Summary: After the Final Battle with Xehanort the Keyblade Wielders split up to find Sora and protect the other Worlds from the Heartless. On her first Mission Xion safes a boy from getting murderd by a Fallen Angel but she herself dies. But she gets a second Chance as the Devil Servent of Rias Gremorey. A big Advanture awaits the former Replica in wich she finds new friends and foes.
1. Chapter 1

AN:I do not own High School DxD our Kingdom Hearts.

Speaking:"Hello"

Thinking:"(Hello)"

* * *

At the tower of Yen Sid, the Keyblade Warriors who fought against Xehanort have gathered. Yen Sid himself was sitting at his Desk looking at everyone.

"I am glad everyone is here, now we have a lot to discuss. First Sora's disappearance is of course a huge problem. I am not quite sure what caused him disappearing in the first Place but we must find him and bring him back. But also Maleficent is again on the move. Whatever this Black Box is she is searching for cant be good. That is why i decided that we will split our forces to concentrate on this new Task at hand." He looked to his right where Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy where standing.

"You 4 will start to search for Sora. You're bonds with him are without a doubt the strongest. And i am sure you will succeed in finding him." They all nodded.

"Don't worry Master Yen Sid. We will find him." Spoke Riku. Yen Sid smiled and than looked at Aqua, Terra, Ventus and Mickey.

"Aqua you and your Friends will hunt after Maleficent and this...Black Box she is searching for. I suggest visiting Ansem the Vise in Radiant Garden. He may have a Clue that could help us unravel this mystery. You already dealt with her in the past i am sure you can handle her" Those 4 all nodded too and he looked at the last Group. The 3 Former Nobodys.

"You 3 will therfile take on different Worlds that are still Under the threat of the Heartless." The 3 seemed surprised.

"Master Yen Sid are really so many Worlds still infected?" The old Wizard nodded sadly.

"I am afraid yes. It seems Xehanort was actually holding them back, gathering all at one Place in order to have a Armey at his Disposal to fight against us. Now all those Millions of Heartless gathered all over the different Worlds. I am afraid you all will have to seperate for those Mission. But be not afraid. Even alone you Hearts are connected and will give each of you the strength needed to prevail in your darkest Hours. Ah and i actually would suggest you keep the cloak of the Organisation. All 3 of you still can youse the Dark Corridors. A Massive Advantage as it shortens your travel time." The 3 nodded too.

"So than. You all have your Missions. Let us all hope all goes well. And Always remember. Let your Heart be your guiding Key."

* * *

Xion appeared in the World she was suppose to safe. She did not show it but...oh god was she nervous. Her nerves were blank and she could barely keep it together.

"(Okay Xion no need to panic. You did countless of Missions alone for the Organisation. Just...Find the Keyhole, close it and go to the next World. Rins and repeat...OH WHO AM I KIDDING?)" Sweet started to rapidly rin down her face.

"(UUUUGH. I never did something so majore ALONE. Even in the Organisation my Missions where Always quite easy, probably so i don't get Damaged. Ugh. Deep Breaths Xion. DEEP BReaths. Okay...where to start?)" Xion looked around. She was in a...completely normal City...huh.

"(I...never saw such a normal World. It's really a normal City. And there are suppose to be Heartless around here?)" Xion begann her search by wandering through the City. It was already late so not many people were around. She went into a local park, it was really completely empty except for a Couple of Teenagers near the Fountain.

"(Probably on a Date. But no signs of Heart...WHAT THE HELL?)" Xion's Eyes widened in Shock and her face flushed red. The Girls Clothes suddenly disintegrated giving her, and the Boy, a full view of her naked Body. A pair of Black Feathered WIngs spread out of her Back and her Clothes where replaced by...by something that Xion would not even count as Clothing. But what worried Xion more was the face of the...Girl...no...Woman. She looked way too mature to be merley a Teenage Girl. The look in her Face...she saw a similar look in Larxene. A look of Superiority and Sadistic Pleasure. Just with this Woman it was 10 times worse than with Larxene. She started sprinting at the two now able to hear what they where talking about.

"I admit this little Date was fun. But now it's time to die. If you wanna complain, complain to god who put that Sacred Gear Inside of you." A Spear appeared in her Hand. It was made out of pure Light but Xion immediately knew SOMETHING was wrong. It was...teinted. As if the Light was infected by the Darkness Inside of the Woman's Heart and was no longer pure. She lifted the Spear and trough it at the Boy. But luckily Xion was able to jump in between and summon her Keyblade.

"REFLAGA" The Spear collided with her Protection Spell and was luckily reflected.

"WHO THE HELL DARES TO INTERFERE?" Xion ignored the Woman and looked back at the Boy.

"Run. I keep her at bay" But the Boy was just frozen in place. Too scared or too shocked, maybe both, too move.

"I don't know who you are...but i guess that Strange...Key you have is a Sacred Gear. Whatever i simply kill you both." She simmons to more Light Spears. Xion was ready for a fight but than it happened. Out of the Shadows, Heartless began to crawl out. Xion cursed.

"Dammit not now" The Woman looked confused at the Heartless.

"This Strange Creatures again. Whatever. They will not stop me." She began to trough Light Spears at them. Xion was...kinda over her head. Those Heartless where strong. She had to doghe the Light Spears, fight the Heartless and take care of the in place frozen Boy. The Heartless slowly became more so Xion decided to take out her heavy Weapons.

"FIRAGA" The Heartless where destroyed by the strong fire burst but than she saw how the Wolan fired another Spear at the Boy. She began to run and jumped in front of him and did the first thing she could think about. She opened a Corridor of Darkness and pushed the Boy Inside and cast a Light Spell on him that surrounded him with a light glow, to protect him from the Darkness. Sadly...she could not save herself. The Last thing the Boy saw before the Corridor closed whas how Xion's Chest got pierced by the Spear of Light, spilling blood everywhere.

"NO." The Woman could do Nothing but Watch how her target vanished. She looked down at the now dying Girl.

"Well at least you get what you deserve filthy Human. I don't know where you send him but i will find him. You're pitiful Sacrifice was in vain" She spread her Wings and flew away. Xion therewhil...was dying. Her wound was way to severe and Healing Magic was never hear strength. Tears streamed out of her Eyes.

"(Sora...Roxas...everyone...im sorry...i wish...i wish i...i could life...longer)" She did not realize that Under her right Hand was a piece of Paper. She saw suddenly a faint red glow before the whole World...turned to black.

* * *

When Rias Gremory felt that the summoning circle she gave Issei Hyoudou activated herself she smiled. She did admit it was cruel to let the Boy die but she simply was out of options. She could not risk him declining her offer. She NEEDED his Sacred Gear in order to defeat Riser. So the fact that the Fallen tried to kill him worked in her favor. But when Rias stepped out of the Summoning circle and looked down on where she assumed Issey lied...there was no Issey. Instead there was a dead Girl in a Black Cloak. A giant Hole in her Stomach and blood everywhere. Rias looked at the Girl for a while in shock...when slowly the feeling of Guilt hit her.

"Oh Lucifer no." This was NOT planned. She already felt bad for letting Issey die...but this was a Innocent Girl. Probably not much older than Koneko, maybe even the same age. Under normal circumstances Rias would Wonder who this Girl even was, what she was doing here and who she belonged to but at the moment all Rational thinking was gone.

"I...i have to help her...i can't let her die urgh i hope she can be revived...but as who?" Rias knew Nothing of this Girl so...she decided to use a Pawn. To her utmost Shoke a single Pawn was not enough and she was even more shocked when neither her remaining Rook, Knight or Bishop worked. So she was forced to use her 8 Pawn Pieces on the Girl. She did feel quite happy, after all 8 Pawn pieces meant that this Girl was on a similar Potential leven than a queen. But her happiness got still overwritten by her guilt.

"Now...what to do with you..." She tried to find ANYTHING in the Girls possession that indicate who she was. All she found was some money, a Strange looking Phone or rather what was left of it. It seems it was destroyed in the fight that killed the Girl and a Picture that showed the Girl in front of a old Mansion together with more children her age and a...a Mouse...she decided to NOT question it and put the Picture back in the Girls Coat.

"Oh well i guess i have to take you with me...and i do hope Issey is alright." She lifted the Girl up in bridal style and flew towards her home.


	2. Chapter 2

When Xion woke up she was...pretty confused. She was lying in a Bedroom she never saw before.

"where...am i?...Huh?" She wanted to stand up but realized there was something warm behind her. She turned around...and ehr Face became scarlet red. Right next to her was a beautiful, red haired girl...and she was naked...and than Xion released to her horror...she was naked too.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Rias was woken up from her sleep when she heard a loud scream. She immediately stood up and looked at her new Pawn. Xion had jumped out of the Bed, raped the blanket around herself and was pointing her Keyblade at Rias.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU NAKED? NO MORE IMPORTANT WHY AM I NAKED? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH ME?" Rias couldn't help but chuckle. Xion probably TRIED to be intimidating but her naked body, the pink blanket and her scarlet red face made it rather difficult.

"My my quote energetic in the Morning are you know my cute little Servant" Somehow Xion's face became even more red.

"S-S-S-SERVENT? I-I AM NOT INTO THAT KIND OF STUFF" Rias just smiled at her and began to get dressed.

"Tell me...what do you remember of last night?" First Xion was confused.

"(Last night? What ha...)" Xion froze. Instead of Scarlet red her face was now white as a ghost. Her Hand went to her Chest where the spear pierced through her.

"So you seem to remember. I be blank with you...you died. And you still would be dead if i had not Saved you" Xion looked confused at the now in her Black Underwear dressed Girl.

"Saved me?...How?" Rias took a deep breath.

"I ask you to listen me out and don't judge me until you heard the hole Story understand?" Xion gave a nod.

"Weary well...firstly the beeing you encountered last night was known as a Fallen Angel. They ounces served God but fall out of his grace because they committed a Sin. She killed you probably you got in the Way of her original target, a Boy named Issei Hyoudou. Who i hope is still alive. Now how i saved you...i am not a Human." Too Xion's surprise 2 Leathery Bat Wings grow out of Rias back and to her even bigger shock the same happened with her.

"I am Rias Gremory. Heiress of the Devil Clan of Gremorey. And i reincarnated you as my new Devil Servant." Xion blinked not really sure what to think. But then she narrowed her Eyes and grabbed her Keyblade with both Hands ignoring her nakedness. Rias noted that the tip of the Key like blade startet to shimmer.

"You are a Devil?" Rias nodded.

"Yes and i know what you're thinking but i can assure you i do not men you harm...listen i know this is much for you. But i swear on the House of Gremory that i am here to help you. Let me explain a bit more. Over a Thousand years ago we Devil's waged a war with the Forces of Haven and the Power of the Grigori. The Angels fought for God, trying to wipe out both there Former Fallen Comrades and us Devils. We Devil's tried to wipe out all Angels because there Light was such a strong Weapon against us and the Fallen wanted to wipe out us Devils either to claim Hell as their own Territory ore to get back into God's grace. The War raged for centuries and in the End no one came out victorious. The War ended with a installment but all in all we Devil's probably where the ones who lost. The original 4 Satan's where killed in the last battle...and shortly after that we Devils had a Civil War between those who followed the Ways of the Original Satans, hellbend on returning to the War and those who wished for Change. That was the side that ultimately won but at a huge cost. Our Race was reduced immensely and sadly we Devil's have extremely low Birth Rates. To put it into perspective for you my Brother and his Wife married ruffley at the end of the Civil War which was Centuries ago. Since then they wanted a Child and only 13 years ago was my Nephew Born. Same with me my Brother was already an Adult when the Civil War broke out and i was born 17 years ago. As you can sea it would be near impossible to bolster our Numbers this way and the Fallen and Haven at any point could wipe us out. So one of the 4 new Satans developed the Evil Piece System...and yes i know it sounds evil but at that point we gave up to try and change the People's view that we were not evil so we decided to just roll with it. Do you know Chess?" Xion just gave a nod.

"Good. The Evil Piece System is based on Chess. A High Class Devil is given the King Piece with 15 additional Chess pieces. Those Chess Pieces allow us to reincarnate other beings as Devils. We call such groups a Peerage. I explain the details on a later date but basically that is what i did to you. I youse my 8 Pawns to bring you back to life...it was the only way of saving you and." Xion calmed down a little and lowered her Sword...and then also remembered that she was standing completely naked in front of Rias. Once again red faced did she start to cover up.

"A-And why am i naked? Where are my Clothes?" Now Rias looked a little sheepish.

"Weeeell...your Clothes are probably beyond Salvation. After all they had a Giant Hole in them and where soaked in your Blood. So sorry on that part. And why we were naked well...a King can heal his Peerage Members but it requires Skin to Skin contact. The more Skin the better. Normaley the reincarnation would subdue but you lost luch blood so i wanted to be sure. Now than i guess you want to get dressed. I have not much in your size so i am afraid this will do until we can go Shopping" Rias gave Xion a simple pair of Underwear and a Black Dress.

"Considering you only where wearing Black yesterday i assumed it was your favorite Colour. OF your Boots are by the way down Stairs. I will wait for you." Rias left the room to give Xion some privacy. While alone Xion hat time to think.

"(So...i am now a Devil? But aren't Devils creature of the Darkness?...but...i guess she seemed alright...)" she looked at her new Wings.

"...i just hope this all goes well."

* * *

A few Minutes later Xion came down the Stairs of the...quit luxurious House they where in.

"A wonderful there you are...i...i completely forgot to ask you you're nama hehe" Embarrassed Rias rubbed the back of her head.

"My name is Xion i...guess it's nice to meet you" Rias gave a nod.

"Ah warey well Xion. Follow me it is time you meet you other Peerage Members" To Xion's surprise a glowing Circle appeared Under Rias Feet.

"Jut step in don't worry we will simply appear in our Clubroom." A little hesitant Xion stepped into the Circle and a bright light indulged her. Slowly they sank into the Circle and re emerged in a completely different room. They now wheare in a quite old looking Place. Two Couches where sitting there facing each other with a Table between them. There also was a Desk in front of them. 3 People were currently here. One was a small Girl with white Hair and yellow Eyes. She was eating some sweets, not paying attention to anyone. Right in front of her was a rather handsome Boy with blonde Hair. He smile when he noticed the two. The last Person was a Girl in Rias Age. She had long black Hair, tied into a Ponytail and purple Eyes. She was just as well developed as Rias.

"Welcome back President. Ah i guess that is our newest Family Member" Said the Black Haired Girl.

"You are correct Akeno. So it's time for introduction. My Peerage this is Xion my new Pawn. Xion this is Akeno Himejima mu Queen, Koneko Toujou my Rook and Kiba Yuuto my Knight."

"Ahm...glad to meet you? I am Xion"

"Ara Ara quite a cute one are you know? But President i am confused. Wasn't Issey-Kun suppose to join us?"

"Yeah about that...it seems Issey has vanished since last night. My familiar was not able to find him anywhere in town" Said Rias. Kiba looked worried.

"Could he have been taken by the Fallen?" Rias wanted to say something but Xion was faster.

"Is...Issey a quite average looking boy with Brown Spikey Hair? Because if he is i helped him escape last night." Rias turned to her.

"You did? Do you know where he is now?" She was hopeful that maybe she could regain this Powerful Sacred gear but her hopes were crushed when Xion shook her head.

"No. I...just opened a Corridor. I did not think of a Destination. He could be anywhere"

"...Corridor?" Was all that Koneko asked.

"Well...it is something i can doo...(Should i show them?...can i even do it without my Cloak? Than again if i only do a short distance...)" The Devils all kinda got scared when suddenly Xion gets indulged in Black Smoke and just disappears, only to reappear a Second later on the other side of the Room.

"This is a Corridor of Darkness. They are youse as a fast mean of Travel...the problem is...without my Cloak i can not safely use it often or for too long distances. I did cast a Protection Spell on Issey but...for all i know he could...oh god...what have i done?" Only now realized Xion what exactly she did. Issey...was most likely not alive anymore. Either completely consumed by the Darkness ore turned into a Heartless. The best Scenario was that he is stranded on some random World without a way to return home.

"X-Xion? What do you mean? Is issey in danger?" Rias got really worried when Xion started to panic then...then she started to cry and slowly slid down the wall.

"..;he...he is most likely dead...consumed by the darkness...lost forever...i-i killed him...i killed him" Rias Heart fall down. Not only because Issey was apparently dead beyond safing...but because it was her fault...and her new Pawn blamed herself for it.

"...It's not your fault. Listen calm down. You said you cast a protection around him? So he could still be alive." Xion wiped away her tears and looked up.

"But i am not good at the spell. I-I couldn't even use it on myself to search for him i-i acted without thinking..." She cried even more.

"...Sacred Gear" Everyone looked at Koneko who looked slightly worried for her new Peerage Comrade.

"OH right. Issey-Kun probably had additional protection from his Sacred Gear" Exclaimed Akeno.

"Sacred...Gear?" Asked Xion confused.

"Sacred Gears are special artifacts granted by the god of the Bible. If it is Indeed as powerful as i assume than it would be a Longinus Sacred Gear. Considering the Draconic Aura surrounding him it is most likely one of the Two Heavenly Dragons. Booster Gear ore Divine Dividing. But i am surprised that you don't know about Sacred Gears considering you have one. That Giant Key of yours."

"...ahm...the Key Blade is not one of those...sacred gears." She started to calm down, hoping that what they were saying is true. She stood up and summoning the Kingdom Key...only now realizing that it looked different. The Arm guard was now made out of the same Bet Wings she now has hidden on her Back. The Blade was now a mix of Black and Red and the teeth also resembled Bat Wings. The Chain was a Scarlet Pawn piece.

"That's...not how it looked like before..." She looked at the Blade and new its name. No longer the Kingdom Key. This...was the Devil Key.

Kiba stood up and came closer to look at the blade"I must admit a fascinating blade. I would love to have a small sparring Mage later if you don't mind. But are you sure it is no Sacred gear?"

"Yes posi tive. The Key Blade chooses its wielder and there are multiple wielders at once all having their own Blade...more or less. Sora, Roxas and i kinda had the same. We all 3 used the Kingdom Key. But Roxas switched to dual Wielding two different Keyblades and even Sora relied on a multitudes of Blades" Kiba nodded in understanding.

"Is it safe to try it?" Xion nodded and handed her Blade over. Kiba inspected it when suddenly it disappeared. He was scared for a short moment. The Blade disappeared in Red and Black Energie, similar to his Kings Power of Destruction. But it immediately reappears in Xion's hand.

"Puh...was kinda scared there. But truly a magnificent Blade." Rias sightet. She really hoped Issey was ok. She didn't even care anymore to take him into her Peers just hoping he was ok.

"Okay Guys how we eat Breakfast and than explain more of devil life to Xion?" Everyone agreed and they sat down to eat some Pancakes and Tea.


	3. Chapter 3

During breakfast they started to small talk but Xion was mostly silent. She after all could not talk about other Worlds with them...than again considering she might be stuck her for a long time she has probably no other choice. She looked down at the broken Gummi Phone Rias gave her back.

"...(I will wait. Until i know i can trust them) So...what exactly do i do know?" Rias put a finger on her Chin, thinking.

"Weeeel...i guess we start with enrolling her at the Academy. You seem to be the same Age as Koneko...maybe a little older. So it should be no problem. Next we will start with doing some work. I want to test you capabilities so i think taking you with us Hunting a stray devil should be a good test"

"Stray Devil? Whats that?" Rias looked a little Grim.

"Stray Devils are Reincarnated Devils that betrayed their Master and went rogue. You see now that you are a Devil, you have Demonic Energie Inside of you. If you go stray then that Power will start to go out of Control. As a being not born with it, it WILL corrupt your mind without a King to keep it Under Control. Once you're lost Control you slowly will turn into a hideous Monster, no worse...you will start to eat Humans in order to gain even more strength. Stray Devils are a danger to anyone and so MUST be eliminated. The Stray we will take care of is if the reports are true, already beyond all salvation. She already killed a lot of Humans and i cant allow her continuing existence." Xion nodded understandingly. She just hope all goes well.

* * *

Later that night they gathered in front of a old Warehouse. Xion was no longer wearing the burrowed Clothes, after a fast Shopping trip she now wore thinks more her Style. It was pretty much identical to what she was wearing after the Fight with Xehanort.

"So her it is. I hope you are ready Xion. But don't worry if you have problems one of us will immediately jump in" Explained Rias and Xion nodded. She summoned her Devil Key and went in first, Rias and the rest right behind her. The moment they stepped in Xion's now much more sensitive nose was inflicted by the smell of Human Blood. And she also saw half eaten Human corpses.

"Uh...what smells so good? Did food came to me?" Out of a corner Xion saw a Woman. A blush came to her Face when she saw the Woman was naked, here Giant Breast on full display.

"(WHY IS THERE SO MUCH LEWDNESS IN THIS WORLD? AND WHY DOES EVERYONE SEEMS TO HAVE SUCH ENORMOUS BREASTS? WHAT IS THIS AXLES SECRET PARADISE?)" But those taught were soon goon when the Stray lift itself up completely. While her upper body was that of a Human Woman...her lower Region wasn't. Her lower Body was some kind of Mutation Monster Bodey with multiple Legs, Hairs and Giant Claws.

"You look...DELICIOUS" A really horrifying smirk appeared on the Strays Face. Xion just narrowed her Eyes, gripped her Sword...and Attacked. This shocked everyone. One moment she was standing before Rias and suddenly she was before the Stay, pointing her Sword right at her Face but the next was even more shocking.

"LIGHT" A Stream out of pure Light Magic hit the Stray in the Face. She screamed in agony and pain but Xion gave her no rest. She began with enormous Speed to Attack the Stray.

"P-President that Light Magic it felt...different. There was Nothing Holy about it" Rias nodded at her Queen's assessment. Everyone he knew how Holey Magic Felt and while this was Light Magic...it was not Holey. By now the Stray tried to hit Xion but the black Haired Girl was to agil. More and more wounds appeared on the Strays Bodey and after a while Xion decided to end it.

"THUNDARA" Lightning rained from the Ceiling and the Stray screamed once again in pure agony before collapsing.

"Oh my i...certainly like her Style" Akeno blushed a little while looking at the still in pain shivering Stray.

Ignoring the comment of her Queen Rias stepped forward. "Excellent Work Xion. That was just brilliant. Now then leave the rest to me." Rias lifted her hand and her Power of Destruction begann to consume the Stray until Nothing was left.

"W-Wow what...was that?" Asked a shell shocked Xion. Kiba was the one to Answer.

"That is Présidents Power of Destruction. It consumes and destroys everything which gave her the Nickname Crimson Haired Ruin Princess."

"W-Wow" The Peerage left the Place now that there work was done. But when they teleported away they did not sea the Black Cloaked Person observing them from the Ceiling.

"...Soon...you will test your blade against REAL Challenges little Devil. Let's hope that even as a creature of Darkness, your Light shines bright in your Heart" The Stranger disappeared in a Corridor of Darkness leaving the Hall Empty.

* * *

The next Morning Xion woke up at the Apartment that was given to her by Rias. It was only 6 in the Morning when she woke up so she still had Two Hours before School.

"(Huh...School...never thought i would ever actually go to School)" She looked at the provided School Uniform...it looked...kinda Strange in her Eyes. Not like the Uniforms she saw either during her Time in the Organisation ore even from Sora's Memories. And yes she still can remember mostly all of his Memories she is after all pretty much made out of them. The Uniform was made out of a Red Skirt, a White Blouse, a Black...Corset like thing and the strangest thing of all...a shoulder Cape.

"(Why in Kingdom Hearts name does the Uniform require a Shoulder Cape? I mean this looks more like a Uniform for a Super Rich School for Nobles)" She went into the Shower and then decided to simply walk to school. Luckily she lift not all that far away so she arrived pretty earley. But there will still a lot of Students there, mostly Girls...and one think really...REALLY...annoyed Xion.

"(WHAT IS THIS SHIT GENETIC? WHY HAS PRETTY MUCH ANY GIRL HERE SUCH HUGE BREASTS?)" She could not stop herself from looking at all the Girls. Jealousy krept up in her Face. As a Replika her Body did not age. While some would sea it as a benefit...she was stuck forever as a Black Haired Version of a 14 Year old Kairi...and seeing how Kairi developed did really NOT help the matter. Suddenly she felt a hand on her Shoulder. It was Koneko looking...just as grim as her.

"...i feel your pain" Both Girls just made a heavy sight while glaring angrily at all those Big Breasted Girls. The two then went on to go to there Classes. Xion would be in the same year as Koneko mostly because well she WAS technically 14 after all. And luckily her Female Classmates were NOT such infuriating to look at...she was still the Second smallest one right after Koneko.


End file.
